1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for correcting the brightness of a moving image, and to a method and program for controlling this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the image of a subject is sensed, a tone correction is performed in such a manner that the portion of the image of the subject that is the main subject image will have an appropriate brightness (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-159650). However, this correction is premised on the image being a still image and does not take moving images into consideration.
Further, although there is prior art that applies a tone correction to a moving image (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-204195), this does not take into account a specific target-image portion of the image of a subject, such as a face image. Consequently, there are occasions where a specific target-image portion appears too dark.